


Darkness

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: prowlxjazz, Experimental writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is alone in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> it's abstract. that's really all i can say about it.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

The darkness was complete. He couldn’t even see his hand in front of his optics, though his systems report told him they were online and functional. He was deprived of even the comforting glow of his own optics as he sat and waited.

Waited for what, he didn’t know. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten to the place he was in now. Couldn’t remember why he was here.

Didn’t know why it was so dark.

He looked around--at least he thought he was actually turning his head--for something familiar, though he doubted he would find anything in this blackness. He would take any comfort he could get in this place.

Not only was it dark, he was alone. So utterly alone.

He offlined his optics--though visually he couldn’t tell a difference--and rested his head on his knees. Perhaps if he rested, he could clear the confusion in his processor and come up with a solution to his problem. Surely after a bit of recharge, he could find a way out of this darkness.

-_-_-_-_-_-

A light touch on his back brought him out of recharge abruptly. He onlined his optics and looked around frantically, hopeful that there really was someone else here and that he wasn’t hallucinating.

He locked gazes with a mech whose face was dimly lit by a blue visor.

“Sorry,” the other mech said. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“It’s fine,” he replied, a little surprised at the words. It _hadn’t_ been fine before he went into recharge, but he was oddly content now. “You’re here now. I’m not alone anymore.”

The other mech pulled him into a tight hug, and he felt all other concerns slip away.  



End file.
